


Paris Nights

by WitcherIsLoveWitcherIsLife



Series: Steggy Week 2019 [6]
Category: Agent Carter (TV), Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Banter, Blow Jobs, Doggy Style, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Hotel Sex, Missionary Position, Oral Sex, Sexual Content, Smut, SteggyWeek2019, Vaginal Sex, steggyweek2k19
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-10 11:04:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19904692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WitcherIsLoveWitcherIsLife/pseuds/WitcherIsLoveWitcherIsLife
Summary: Steve and Peggy spend the night together in Paris.For Steggy Week 2019 - Day 7: Free Choice





	Paris Nights

**Author's Note:**

> For Steggy Week 2019 - Day 7: Free Choice
> 
> Wow! My first Steggy Week has come to a close. I managed to make something for each day and I am quite proud of myself. Reading everyone's fics and getting feedback on mine has been wonderful.
> 
> For Day 7, I decided to write some smut because we always need more Steve and Peggy smut. I combined some smut from old drafts and added some new parts to make this. I hope you all enjoy! :)

Celebrations were roaming all throughout the city and really all throughout the country. After a week long battle and years long struggle, Paris was free from Nazi control.

The French Resistance, Allied Forces, and the SSR drove back the Nazis, reclaiming the city of Paris.

Everyone was celebrating, people from all walks of life, men and women, children and adults, young and old, rich and poor, none of that mattered. All that mattered was that they were free once again. 

Fireworks boomed in the sky and the Eiffel Tower was illuminated bright. Songs were being sung in the streets and taverns alike.

The Commandos were drinking and singing away while playing a rowdy game of cards. Peggy noticed Steve make some goodbyes and sneak out of the room before anyone could stop him. She found Steve sketching away from a balcony atop the hotel the SSR was being stationed at. 

“There you are. I thought maybe you’d turned in for the night.”   
  


Steve was startled by the intrusion but he didn’t seem to mind, “Oh, uh, no. Just needed some fresh air.”

“Can I see what you’re drawing?” Peggy asked, nodding her head towards his sketchbook.

Steve walked the few steps over to her and handed the book to her, “Just the Eiffel Tower, there is a great view from here.”

“I see that. This is really lovely, Steve. You have a real talent.”

Steve blushed at her kind words and averted his eyes. Peggy always had that effect on him when she complimented him.

Peggy reached a silky gloved hand to his cheek and turned his face back towards her.

“Seems we’re finally alone.”

“Seems we are.”

Their lips met instantly and the sketchbook fell to the floor as Steve engulfed Peggy’s lithe body with his broad arms.

They pulled back breathless after who knows how long. Both were panting and red faced, Steve had lipstick marks on the corners of his lips that Peggy reached up to rub away with a grin on her face.

“I’m so happy we can do that outside of cramped offices, storage closets, or some old couples farmhouse in the countryside.”

Peggy giggled and it was the most beautiful sound Steve had heard, “Yes, well. We shouldn’t dally out here too long. Someone might come along and ruin our fun.”

“Too late!” A voice piped up from the glass doorway, startling both Steve and Peggy. 

“Dugan. How nice of you to join us. Or rather, interrupt us. How long have you been standing there?”

“Not long enough to see any of the good stuff,” he said, earning a sharp glare from Peggy. “Well, I was gonna see if you two lovebirds wanted to play some billiards but I don’t think that’s as fun as what you two are about to do.”

“And what is it that we’re about to do, Timothy?” 

“Uh, oh. The full name. That’s never good. I’ll just be going now. You two kids keep it down!” Dugan said, half laughing, adding, “And use protection!” when he was safely out of Peggy’s shooting range.

“Remind me to kick him in the ass,” Peggy joked.

“Will do.”

They grew silent again, just staring into each other’s eyes before Peggy cupped his cheek again. Steve leaned into the touch as Peggy leaned up and brought her mouth to his ear.

“Take me to bed, Steve.”

Steve didn’t need to be asked twice, he took Peggy’s hand and led her off the balcony, down the hall and to his room.

“Is this the honeymoon sweet?” Peggy inquired as she stepped into the room. It was about four times the size of a regular room and had a separate living room area as well as a small kitchen with a breakfast nook. Glass sliding doors at the back of the room led out to another small balcony that had a table and chairs atop it. 

To the right, there was a large bathroom with double sinks, a large tub big enough for three at least, a toilet, and a shower adorned with beautiful light brown tiling. Peggy felt that a shower and tub was excessive, seeing as how most homes nor hotels even had showers but she wasn’t going to complain. She’d never gotten to properly enjoy a shower before, only getting to use one at base camps.

In the center of the room there was a large circular bed covered in fluffy pillows and a blood red comforter. Peggy was incredibly looking forward to doing a lot more than just sleeping in it.

“Uh, yeah, the honeymoon sweet. Howard got it for me. He thought it’d be funny.”

“Well, I suppose I should thank him. I think this bed is a lot better than any other in this hotel. Shall we?

Steve didn’t respond, instead opting to act before his words could get in the way of what he wanted to do.

He placed his hands on Peggy’s hips and pulled her close, kissing her with intensity.

Peggy’s mouth moved to his neck, she bit and sucked at it, leaving bruises that she knew would be gone by morning but she liked seeing how his skin looked painted with them.

Peggy bit that spot under his ear and Steve let out a low groan as his head fell back. Peggy leaned up and tugged on his earlobe before she spoke again.

Speaking slowly and quietly, Peggy whispered into his ear, “I’ve thought of you on so many cold nights, Steve.”

Steve swallowed audibly before he choked out, “Tell me.”

“How shall I? With excruciating detail?”

Steve could hardly speak. He found his mouth dry from Peggy’s seduction, “Details. Please. Every last one.”

Peggy spoke slowly and quietly, making sure that Steve’s heightened hearing be put to full use.

“When I lay alone in my bunk, I’d lift my slip up to my waste. Slide my hand down my stomach and under my red cotton panties.

Steve’s mouth went dry, “Keep going.”

Peggy’s hands were keeping occupied by threading through Steve’s hair, massaging his scalp lightly as his hands gripped her waist, sure to leave bruises that she so wanted, “I’d spread my folds, slide my digits into my soaking cunt. Moan your name as I fucked myself.”

‘Fuck, Peggy.”

“I’d cum screaming your name into my pillow. My fingers would be covered in my wetness and I’d suck them dry, imagining your mouth instead of my own.”

“Please, Peggy…” Steve didn’t even know what he was saying please for. All he knew was that his cock was throbbing and needed relief.

Peggy kissed his collarbone and pulled his shirt out of where it was tucked into his trousers and began to unbutton it.

Peggy slid his now unbuttoned shirt off his shoulders and down his muscular arms. Her hands moved to his abs, rubbing them and digging her nails into the toned muscle. She was always amazed at how soft his skin still managed to be despite the muscle. Peggy bent slightly and flicked her tongue over his nipple before taking it in her mouth making Steve yelp and jump in surprise.

She gave each nipple attention before licking a stripe down his abdomen and kneeling down in front of him. This used to be the part when Steve would say “You don’t have to do this.” But after Peggy made it very clear that she wanted and loved to do this to him, he finally shut up saying it.

She eyed up the growing bulge in his pants. The outline of his cock very evident in his tan trousers. Her eyes looked up at him, hers were filled with hunger desire and lust while Steve’s were already struggling to stay open at the sensation she was giving him.

She got the belt undone, the metal making a pleasant sound as it clinked together, and pulled his pants down first, revealing his red and white striped boxer briefs. They were bunched up from being constricted in his trousers the whole day. They were tented slightly but mostly his cock was angled down and nearly hanging out of the bottom. She could see the outline of his shaft and the fabric above the tip was partially damp from his precum. Peggy used the palm of her hand to rub up and down his shaft before she kissed him through the fabric before pulling them down around his ankles as well. He stepped out of both as Peggy took him in hand, giving him a few warm-up strokes before her real fun began.

Her thumb touched his pelvis right above his cock, she rubbed through his short, neatly trimmed pubic hair. She hummed appreciatively, glad that he took care to do so, knowing that she hated too much body hair on a man. 

The slit of Steve's cock was shiny and oozing. Peggy licked up the underside of his cock, starting at his balls all the way to the tip, flicking her tongue when she reached the top. She left her tongue on the bottom of the head, twisting and flicking it teasingly. Precum was dripping into her mouth slowly, the same way rain dripped off a gutter after a storm. She loved the taste far more than actual cum and lucky for her, Steve was like a faucet for it.

Peggy took his head into her mouth first, sucking deeply and sharply on it before sliding her mouth down further. She took him as far as she could, keeping her mouth planted firmly on him when he sat sheathed in her mouth. She could feel his cock pulsing and growing to it’s hardest state inside her mouth and it made her panties soak up more than they already were. She reached down and rubbed herself through her skirt, giving her momentary relief from the ache between her legs. 

Peggy moaned around his cock and Steve reciprocated one above her, his head lolling back. 

She pulled her mouth back agonizingly slow, making sure no part of Steve’s shaft went unloved. Peggy released him with a pop before diving back in quickly. Her mouth moved faster this time, up and down his length in quick succession. She made sure her tongue kept moving, licking the parts of his cock that her lips weren’t touching.

Steve’s hands threaded through her hair, he didn’t pull or yank, they just sat there in her silky brunette curls. She could tell by his sped up labored breathing that he was close. Peggy sped up her ministrations, adding her hand to the end of his length to touch every part of him until he exploded into her mouth. She took every last drop from him, more so to not leave a mess on the hotel room carpet rather than actually enjoying the taste.

Peggy pulled off him again and gave him a few last pumps before rising back to her feet and tilting her head up to kiss Steve. He gave in to the kiss easily, his tongue battling with Peggy’s for control. He tasted himself on her lips and tongue and loved every bit of it.

They kissed for a few minutes before Steve backed Peggy up and pushed her down onto the comfy bed. She couldn’t help but be turned on by his sudden roughness.

She got on his knees and threw Peggy’s legs over his shoulders.

“Wow, Captain. Someone’s hungry.”

Steve response was more of a grunt than words as he wasted no time hooking his finger in the band of her panties..They were red and lacy, see through in parts like right above her center. Peggy had picked them out specifically for the point of seduction and she was glad that Steve took the time to properly appreciate them. He pulled them down and tossed them onto the chair across the room. Peggy was neatly trimmed as well, a simple stripe of brunette hair was neatly manicured above her core.

Steve leaned in and licked a stripe up her core, from her entrance to her clit. Peggy moaned and Steve repeated both motions. He gradually sped up as Peggy’s noises grew louder. It all felt too slow for Peggy and clearly Steve could tell because he dove in, ravaging her cunt like an animal.

Peggy’s whole body quivered as his tongue and mouth devoured her. Her back arched and fell rhythmically. Steve’s hand moved up to cup her breasts but not for long as Peggy’s body was spasming in pleasure uncontrollably. His left hand moved to hold her stomach and his right was on her waist. Holding her in place while his tongue slid deep into her cunt and back out again multiple times. His nose touching her pubic hair, occasionally rubbing against her clit when he sped up his rhythms. 

Steve traced the letter “z” along her pussy with his tongue. Starting at the clit and working his way to her entrance, slipping in momentarily and then tracing back up to her clit.

Peggy was getting close, her ragged breaths and raspy moans filling the room and seeping out onto the balcony through the crack where the door was open. If there was any neighbors in the room next door, they were getting quite the audio show.

A wave rumbled through Peggy as she exploded. Her back came flying off the mattress as she let out a shout, cumming hard onto Steve’s eager tongue. She fell back instantly as Steve continued licking her, riding through the waves with her until her body went limp on the red blanket.

Steve crawled up above her on the bed and kissed her passionately, “I love you, Peggy,” he whispered.

“Steve, oh, Steve. I love you.”

They kissed for a long time before Peggy could feel Steve’s growing hardness poking her, “I need you, Steve.”

“Yes, ma’am,” Steve said in that special voice reserved only for her ears.

Steve gripped his length and slid into Peggy’s warmth. It felt like sliding him after hitting a ball into deep right in the ninth inning.

They both let out low moans as Steve started thrusting slowly. Peggy’s arms wrapped around him and her red nails dug into his flesh.

Steve’s pace sped up slowly until he was fucking into her at a quick pace, Steve knelt back just enough to wrap his mouth around Peggy’s nipple. His hand cupped her other breast and kneaded the soft mound. His thrusts slowed but the pleasure she was getting from him paying her breasts extra attention more than made up for it.

Steve sat up, holding Peggy’s body close to him, her breasts squishing up against his chest as their nipples rubbed together.

He pulled her into a sitting position, her back straight and legs stretched out fully on either side of him. She was fully sitting in his lap.

Peggy began grinding up against him. There was no room for thrusting, it was just rubbing and grinding and having Steve filling her was delicious. The bed shook with their movements and they both moaned into each other’s ears.

Steve kept his arms wrapped tightly around Peggy as he moved to his knees and laid her down on her back. He took her right leg and flipped her. Steve arranged himself between her legs and slid back into her soaking cunt.

Steve began thrusting into her quickly, the sounds of his pelvis slapping into her ass downright filthy and beautiful at the same time.

Peggy made a loud choked sob and sucked in a harsh breathy moan. Steve stopped his motions and reached around to cradle her face in his palm.

“Peggy, I’m sorry, did I hurt you?”

“No, no, Steve! Please, keep going! You feel so fucking good,” her words were strained but she got out what she needed to say for him to begin thrusting into her again.

He sped up again and her back arched as if she was a gymnast. She continued making those same moans and groans but this time Steve wasn’t stopping. And she couldn’t be more thrilled. 

Her whole body was on fire. She was sore and tired and yet she never wanted to stop. She wanted the ache he gave her. Never wanted his cock to leave her. She wanted him inside always. Wanted him thrusting into her for hours and hours. And with his super-soldier stamina, it was a possibility. She loved the weight of him on top of her. Loved his moans into her ear. Loved the way a bead of sweat would occasionally drip from his forehead and chest onto her back.

She couldn’t explain it. Her relationship with Steve was about so much more than physical attraction. And yet, here they were, naked in a hotel room, and the primal love they had for one another took over.

Steve gripped Peggy’s shoulder and straightened his back, allowing him to fuck deeper into her pussy.

The mattress engulfed Peggy’s choked sobs, her red lipstick smeared on the white pillows and the sheets were stained with evidence of their love.

Steve arched back over Peggy, he was almost laying atop her but was careful not to collapse his wait on her. His mouth moved to her ear and he sucked her earlobe into his mouth before moaning her name.

The second Steve reached his arm around to rub her clit, she screamed his name as her walls clenched, trapping his cock inside her. Her orgasm had a chain reaction, causing Steve to empty himself inside her. 

Peggy rolled over in his arms and cupped Steve’s face.

Steve hovered above her, his arm wrapped around her upper back. Both of them were breathing heavily and both were covered in a sheen layer of sweat as well. The moonlight shining in through the window glistened off of Peggy’s skin, Steve thought she looked like an angel in that moment. Well, even more so than usual. 

A bead of sweat rolled down Steve’s forehead and dripped onto Peggy’s cheek.

“Sorry,” Steve said, wiping the bead away with the pad of his thumb.

Peggy just smiled and teased, “Steve, I just had your cock in my mouth. I can handle some sweat.”

Steve laid his head down on her chest. She was still breathing heavily, her chest rising and falling every few seconds.

“Gods, look what you do to me, Peg. I can run ten miles without slowing down, But one round with you damn near puts me out.”

“That was a bit more than one round.”

“Guess I lost track after you made me cum the first time.”

Peggy’s hands went into Steve’s sweat soaked hair. Naturally his hair was blonder but now it seemed almost brunette. It was disheveled and soaked and a few thick strands fell over his forehead like they had when he was that little man in basic training.

“We forgot protection, you know.”   
  


“I know. It’s fine, it isn’t my time.”

“Do you think we should have waited? For this, I mean. Until the war was fully over?” Steve asked into the darkness as he rubbed up and down Peggy’s arm.

“We’re young. And we’re alive. We should take all the pleasure we can out of these horrid times. I don’t regret this.---Do you?”

“Not one bit.” Steve said as they drifted off in each other”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you all enjoyed!
> 
> Steggy Week 2019 is complete and it was wonderful, if you enjoyed this, I have many other Steggy fics you may like!
> 
> Please let me know what you thought and thanks again for reading! :D
> 
> Tumblr: @WitcherIsLoveWitcherIsLife  
> Twitter: @IronAssMan


End file.
